


I feel something so right doing the wrong thing

by bobleak



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: He could never act on itHe could never hurt SaraBut how can he say no?





	I feel something so right doing the wrong thing

He hates himself. It keeps him up at night the, unending guilt of wanting him the way he does, the knowledge he could never say no, the knowledge his friendship with Sara would fly out the window if it ever came to that, and for what?

 _It's not like he could ever love you back_ the cruel voice in the back of his head mocks.

He knows it's true as he pulls the sleeves of his - of _Shane's_ jumper over his hands.

The urge to smell his best friend's jumper when he's pining like this is overwhelming.

He won't let himself, won't cross that line. He can't let himself fall any deeper, can't hurt his friends by acting on his stupid fucking feelings that really shouldn't have lasted this long.

He forces himself to carry on editing. Forces himself not to focus too hard on light brown hair and bright eyes and that smile because it hurts, and if this hurts him, how could he ever act on it and hurt Sara like this? His willpower is so damn weak he knows he wouldn't be able to resist.

Ryan hates feeling weak, but this, them it's always been his weakness. He shrinks into the sweater, not even pretending he isn't inhaling the smell of his friends jumper. Pretending he didn't just have it because he forgot to bring his own into work months ago and Shane is too polite to ask for it back. Pretending his best friend wouldn't be disgusted to find out where his co-workers mind wanders when he's sleeping a few feet away .

He's so shamefully hard just from the smell of Shane filling his senses, already drowning in shame he lets his hand slip into his boxers and strokes himself lightly.  
He feels his breath hitch at the mere thought of Shane doing this to him, of Shane touching him warm and real and he comes in his pants after a few hard pulls.

The orgasm barely gives him relief before the guilt floods his mind again.

He lets himself shed a few years, if nobody sees it it doesn't count, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them never happened etc


End file.
